


Das Geheimnis

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [18]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Eavesdropping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secrets, relationship problems?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johanns Geburtstag steht vor der Tür, und Friedrich sitzt auf einmal nächtelang in seinem Arbeitszimmer.Als Johann eines Nachts ein Telefongespräch zwischen Friedrich und Gottfried Körner mithört, bekommt er es langsam mit der Angst...





	Das Geheimnis

Er war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hatte nur mal kurz auf die Toilette gehen wollen. Wirklich. Es war ja schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass zwischen dem Badezimmer und ihrem Schlafzimmer Friedrichs Arbeitszimmer war. Und er konnte auch nichts dafür, dass Friedrich noch immer wach war.

Doch diesmal war es anders als sonst. Er hörte Friedrich mit jemandem reden. Johann musste schlucken. Friedrich verhielt sich in letzter Zeit wirklich ein wenig seltsam, und jetzt fing er auch noch an, nachts zu telefonieren… Vielleicht war da ja was im Busch…

Eigentlich war es ja nicht Johanns Art, an Türen zu lauschen. Wirklich nicht. Und schon gar nicht an der Tür zu Friedrichs Arbeitszimmer. Aber als er heute Morgen um halb fünf hörte, dass Friedrich telefonierte, da konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er war ja eigentlich nicht wirklich eifersüchtig oder so… aber es interessierte ihn dann doch, mit wem sein Freund um diese nachtschlafende Uhrzeit so dringend reden musste.

„Gottfried, ich pack’s echt nicht mehr…“

Also telefonierte Friedrich mit seinem Freund Körner… Johann runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Gottfried um diese Uhrzeit am Telefon blieb, musste es wichtig sein… oder?

„Das ist so frustrierend!“

Täuschte er sich, oder schluchzte Fritz leise? Jetzt war Johanns Aufmerksamkeit erst recht auf das Gespräch hinter der Tür gerichtet. Er hatte sogar vergessen, dass er eigentlich auf die Toilette wollte.

„Weißt du, es ist immer dasselbe. Du denkst es passt… aber es passt einfach überhaupt nicht zusammen. Selbst wenn es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick so aussieht. Und eigentlich willst du es nicht auseinanderreißen, weil du ja sonst zu nichts kommst… aber du weißt, du musst, weil du so erst recht zu nichts kommst.“ Friedrich schniefte.

Johann wurde auf einmal kalt. Was passte eigentlich überhaupt nicht zusammen? Friedrich redete doch nicht etwa von sich und ihm und ihrer Beziehung?

Aber gleichzeitig war Johann auch klar, dass das eigentlich der einzige Grund sein konnte, warum Gottfried mitten in der Nacht nicht einfach auflegte, wenn Friedrich anrief. Und warum Friedrich so aufgelöst klang.

„Und das schlimmste: Du merkst erst, dass es wirklich nicht passt, eben weil es einfach nicht wieder auseinandergeht! Und dann hast du Angst, alles kaputt zu machen…“ Friedrich schwieg kurz. „Ja aber Gottfried… das ist doch nicht… ach man! Ich will es einfach nur hinter mich bringen!“

In Johanns Brust zog sich etwas zusammen. Friedrich wollte Schluss machen? War es das, warum er in den letzten Tagen kaum noch bei ihm im Bett schlief? Und sah er so furchtbar übernächtigt aus, weil er sich Sorgen machte? Konnte er deshalb nicht schlafen?

Johann begann, zu überlegen. Ja, das wäre ein Grund, warum Friedrich in den letzten zwei Wochen so verschlossen war, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, und warum sie sich eigentlich kaum noch zu Gesicht bekamen. Weil Friedrich nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Und weil er sich nur noch überlegte, wie er ihm das am besten sagen konnte. Plötzlich fühlte sich Johanns Hals ganz eng an, und egal wie viel er schluckte, dieses enge Gefühl ging nicht weg.

„Jaja, du hast es mir gesagt, ich weiß. Man, Gottfried, das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter! Ich dachte, das wäre nett… aber es ist einfach nur anstrengend und nervig und zeitaufwendig… wieso hab ich mich da überhaupt drauf eingelassen?! Ach man, ich hab echt keine Lust mehr…“

Dann hörte Johann, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde.

„Wenn du meinst… jaja, ich geh ja schon.“ Friedrichs Stimme zitterte schon wieder ein wenig. „Ja, schlaf du auch mal gut…“

Dann hörte Johann Schritte, die sich der Tür des Arbeitszimmers näherten. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es wohl ziemlich offensichtlich sein würde, dass er gelauscht hatte.

Aber ehe er sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Friedrich erschrak so sehr, dass er das Telefon fallen ließ. „Verdammt, Johann, was tust du denn hier!“

„Ähhmm…“ Johann spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Nur schnell… aufs Klo…“

Sein Freund wurde auf einmal ganz verlegen. „Sag mal… hast du mitgehört?“

„Hmm… also… ja, ein bisschen… nicht absichtlich…“ Er räusperte sich.

Friedrich ließ sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ach man! Jetzt weißt du alles, oder?“ Johann wollte ihm widersprechen, aber Friedrich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. „Jetzt ist eh alles zu spät. Man, Johann, es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht! Ich hätte gedacht, ich schaffe es, aber jetzt ist es echt… total blöd geworden…“

Täuschte er sich, oder weinte Friedrich? Johann trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm eine seiner Hände. „Aber Fritz… also… man kann doch über alles reden… meinst du nicht auch? Wenn irgendetwas ist… das musst du doch nicht vor mir verheimlichen. Du kannst mir alles sagen.“

„Ja, das hättest du wohl gerne.“ Friedrich lachte auf. „Soll ich dir etwa dein Geburtstagsgeschenk verraten, oder was?“ Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Aber jetzt weißt du es eh schon. Jetzt ist es eh egal.“ Müde sah er Johann an. „Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr, das Puzzle rechtzeitig zu deinem Geburtstag fertig zu machen.“

„Das… das Puzzle?!“ Erstaunt sah Johann seinen Freund an. Hatte er etwa… lag hier etwa ein Missverständnis vor?

„Ja… du wolltest doch immer schon mal nach New York, und ich habe ein großes Puzzle vom Empire State Building gekauft und wollte das machen und einrahmen und dir dann schenken. Aber das wird ja jetzt leider nichts mehr, fürchte ich…“

Jetzt wurde Johann ein wenig verlegen. Das war ja wirklich total süß von Friedrich. „Oh… so ist das also…“ Er schluckte. „Und… deshalb hast du mit Gottfried telefoniert?“

„Naja… ich hab ihn angerufen, weil ich einfach müde und enttäuscht war… und mich nicht bei dir darüber beschweren konnte.“ Friedrich lächelte schwach und fuhr sich durch die Locken. „Und Gottfried hat mir geraten, mich ins Bett zu legen und eine Nacht – oder eher einen Vormittag – drüber zu schlafen.“ Er gähnte. „Und das mache ich jetzt, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“

„Oh… nein, nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Johann konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Friedrich würde ihn verlassen wollen? Er zog seinen Freund in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „Schlaf gut, Fritz.“

 


End file.
